I don't remember a thing!
by quacktastic
Summary: it's harry and the gang's third year out of Hogwarts and they have taken up the tradition of having a fun drinking night once a week to have some fun
1. The Party

Disclaimer-I don't own the Harry Potter characters-whoopie-I must bow down to the all mighty JK Rowling  
  
-I Don't Remember A Thing!- Chapter 1-The Party  
  
Hermione had been running late for Harry's party at his apartment. Harry had called her numerous times on her cell phone while on her way there. She was getting pretty annoyed by it-after all, since she was studying to become an auror she had her hands full. It was three years after the trio had graduated from Hogwarts. Harry had been signed for a popular national quidditch team and she and Ron had been studying for the past year to become aurors.  
  
Hermione slammed the brake down and put her BMW into park outside Harry's apartment complex. She knocked softly at Harry's door, which was opened rather quickly by Ron. "Oh hey Hermione, we where wondering when you'd show up. Come on in, the others had just started on the drinks."  
  
"I hope Harry refilled his stash after our last party." Hermione replied.  
  
She followed the handsome redhead inside the apartment and soon saw the others sitting around a table with a couple of shot glasses on it.  
  
"Hermione! Finally! And just in time, we where just about to start a little game of 'I've never'," Ginny said.  
  
"Fred and I put a spell on these shot glasses so if you have done what the person said they have never the shot glass will move toward you." George stated.  
  
Nods given to the twins showing that they understood and agreed with the rules. "Ok, so who wants to start?" Harry said.  
  
"I will!" Cho replied. "I've never been with two guys at the same time."  
  
"Damn you Cho-you got me on the first one." Hermione said, taking her shot of the mystery drink, which turned out to be tequila.  
  
"I started off with a softy."  
  
Next in line was Seamus. "I've never been involved in an orgy."  
  
Three people's drinks moved towards them. Which just happen to belong to Fred, George, and Cho. Fred and George downed their drinks proudly, but Cho was putting out a fight by saying that she had only seen it happen, but Fred backed up that one of the people who he had intercourse with in the orgy was Cho herself. She took the drink without further words. Next up was Dean, "I've never kissed someone the same sex."  
  
Everyone's drinks excluding Dean and Seamus's drinks moved towards them. The group was stunned to see that Hermione was included with this certain type of thing. "What? Oh come on! It was for a stupid game of truth or dare."  
  
"Or was it Hermione?" Ron said back to her, and then muttered softly so only the people really close to him could hear, "including a rather nice strip-tease with a lap dance for Ginny." Harry and Ron burst out in laughter as their memories of the dare they made up together where swimming into view.  
  
"Ok, ok, we are over that!" Ginny shouted at them.  
  
Angelina was next up; "I've never had sex in one of the classrooms."  
  
There was only one shot glass that slid forward, and it belonged to Cho. "Hey, what can I say, I'm a slut."  
  
After Angelina was Ginny, then Hermione, then Harry and Ron. The game continued, revealing some rather nasty stuff that each of the players had done in the past. Cho was the most drunk, for she took a shot for practically every turn for someone. They abandoned the table and the groups of people where so drunk they just laid there. Hermione had made an attempt at getting up to get more liquor but had failed and fell back down onto Ron. "OW! Hermione, why in bloody hell did you do that?"  
  
"Oh, sorry Ron. I want more rum."  
  
There was a burp that came from the other side of the room, followed by some heaves; the person was obviously throwing up. But in this case, the person was throwing up on someone else.Ginny was leaning over onto Harry and had spewed onto his stomach, completely ruining his nice t-shirt. Harry didn't even notice that he had anything on him, he had passed out right after the group decided to call it quits with I've Never. Ginny suddenly stopped puking on Harry, she quickly fell asleep right there next to him.  
  
Ron had given up on trying to get Hermione off of him and just let her lie there. He felt rather comfortable. Hermione made another attempt to get some rum, and this time succeeded (with a lot of help from Ron holding her hips and helping her up). She made her way to the kitchen and looked in the bottom pantry, after a little while of searching she found a fresh bottle of rum. She went back to Ron and they sprawled on the couch and shared the bottle. Hermione was about to put the bottle to her lips once again, taking in the last drink but it was suddenly yanked out of her hands and pulled to Ron's mouth. "Hey! Tha' was my rum!" Hermione said, with slurred speech.  
  
"We can still shar' the taste togetha" Ron replied, with equally enough slur in his speech.  
  
"Wha' are ya tal-" she was suddenly cut off by Ron kissing her passionately on the lips, indeed, the rum taste was still in his mouth. When her and Ron's lips separated she passed out on top of him. Sooner than later Ron had done the same.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* so what do you think? I sorta got some inspiration from one of my favorite fics-please R/R!! 


	2. Hangovers

A/N-I've never is a real game just to let you know-the group sits around in a circle and one person says something that they've never done and whoever has done that has to take a drink.-just to clear anything questions about that up *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *  
  
I don't remember a thing! -Chapter 2-the hangovers  
  
Harry was the first to wake up out of the group. He first noticed the dried up vomit on his chest. He carefully took Ginny off of him and placed her on the ground, and then he threw away the t-shirt he had been wearing. He went to his bedroom and got a new shirt, not noticing the two people in his bed. Then he went over to Ginny, lifted her in his arms and carried her to the bathroom to get the remaining vomit cleaned out of her mouth. When he arrived in the bathroom two other people where there, laying on the floor near the toilet. He turned on the sink and stood Ginny up. He gently cleaned out the stuff in her mouth and then splashed a little water on her face (obviously waking her up).  
  
"Uhhh.I feel horrible. I've got the worst headache." Ginny said, her eyes opening slightly.  
  
"Hold on, I'll get some Advil for the both of us." Harry said, reaching up into the medicine cabinet and finding the bottle. He took out four pills and replaced the bottle where it originally was. He then got two glasses from the kitchen and filled them up with water and handed Ginny a glass.  
  
"What happened last night Harry?"  
  
"I..I don't remember a thing! That's strange, I always remember our drunken parties that we have every Friday. Maybe I drank more than I usually do."  
  
"Maybe." Ginny said, she quickly put the pills in her mouth and drank the whole glass of water. "Uhh..I hope these pills work. You know, we could just get some of those hangover pills from Diagon Alley the next time we go there."  
  
"Okay, I need to go there anyway. I ripped one of my quidditch robes in our last practice and I need to get a replacement. We could go after lunch."  
  
"Before we do that you might want to wake up everyone else who's unconscious in your apartment."  
  
"Yeah, that might be a good idea."  
  
Ginny and Harry where about to wake up Angelina and Fred who where sleeping on the floor in the bathroom when Fred woke himself up. "God Harry, what the hell did you put in your liquor to make me have the worst hangover that I've ever had? I have a bloody bad headache."  
  
"Well Fred, if you can wait till after lunch Ginny and I where going to go to Diagon Alley to get some hangover pills, but for now you can take some Advil-that'll ease the pain for a while."  
  
"Oh god please! Pass the pills!" Fred took the bottle out of Harry's hand and without water, swallowed four pills.  
  
"Fred, can you wake Angelina up while Ginny and I go to wake the others?"  
  
"Sure thing Harry."  
  
Ginny was shaking Hermione and Ron to get them up.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing Gin?"  
  
"You have to wake up sometime! Here, take some pills for your headache."  
  
The same thing happened with everyone as they where woken up, and everyone took an immense amount of Advil, hoping that their headaches would stay away till Ginny and Harry got the hangover pills. Everyone ate lunch at Harry's and then laid around the apartment, or did something to occupy the time till Harry and Ginny came back (they where pretty desperate for these pills!).  
  
After about thirty minutes Ginny and Harry aparated back into Harry's apartment. Harry took out a huge bottle labeled 'Harold's Hangover Pills' and handed everyone one pill each. Everyone ran to the kitchen to get some water and instantly after they took the pill everyone was rid of their hangovers.  
  
"Who wants to go out to the bar?!" Fred shouted as soon as he was relieved from his headache.  
  
"I do!" was heard from numerous people.  
  
"Fred! It's only two in the afternoon!" Harry told him  
  
"Oh yeah, umm..well, we could just go to a club tonight and get wasted again!"  
  
Shouts of agreement where heard.  
  
"I'm gonna go back to my apartment to change. You wanna come Ron?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, sure."  
  
The two left in Hermione's BMW.  
  
"What was that all about?" Harry asked.  
  
"Don't know. Maybe they are together." Ginny replied.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna head home too." Fred said, George went with him (they shared an apartment since they worked at the same joke shop-which was their own).  
  
"Wait! We need rides home too!" Cho told them, she was talking about herself and Angelina.  
  
"Fine, come on."  
  
Dean and Seamus left shortly after the four did.  
  
"Well, I guess it's just us here now." Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, Harry, do you want to come back to my apartment with me? To help me pick out something to wear tonight?"  
  
"Umm..sure."  
  
Harry and Ginny left in Ginny's small Honda, which she bought with her own money that she made with her summer job as a waitress, she quit that job after she got her car and started working as an intern for the Ministry of Magic. The two where greeted by a small wiener dog when Ginny opened her door to her apartment up.  
  
"Hey Mr. Snuggles, are you hungry? Ok, hold on, I'll get you your food. Harry, can you go and take the blue dog dish and fill it with water while I get the other dish and get his food?"  
  
"Sure Gin."  
  
Harry picked up the dog dish, and with Mr. Snuggles on at his heels he went over to the sink and emptied the old water and filled it with new water. Ginny was busy with a humongous bag of dog food, some how she managed to get it out of the pantry and fill a bowl and put it back in without spilling a drop (and this bag was twice her size) "So Harry, come on, my bedroom is over here. Now, I was thinking about just a nice shirt and a short skirt, but I was also.."  
  
Harry tuned her out, he wasn't into fashion like the girls where. He was questioning why he went with her to her apartment, 'what was I thinking? Is this whole thing going to make me look gay?! Does she think I have style? Why else would she want me to help her pick out an outfit?'  
  
"So which one do you like Harry?"  
  
"Umm.whichever one you like."  
  
"So it'll be the tube top with the mini skirt?"  
  
Harry's eyes bugged out and looked over to the shirt and skirt that Ginny was holding up.  
  
"Wow! Uhh..Yeah! That'll be great!"  
  
"Get out while I change." Ginny told Harry, he went into the kitchen and started petting Mr. Snuggles.  
  
In about twenty minutes Ginny came out of her room and looked very pretty indeed. She had on the light blue sparkly tube top that she was showing Harry earlier and a dark silver mini-skirt. She had also styled her hair differently and had on makeup that matched her outfit perfectly. Harry was stunned.  
  
"Wow Ginny. You look amazing."  
  
"I know, do you want to go back to your place to pick out your outfit? You obviously can't go in what you are wearing now! If you are going to be seen with me, who is all dressed up and beautiful then you need to get dressed up too."  
  
"Ok."  
  
  
  
At Hermione's apartment  
  
Hermione actually let Ron stay in the room while she was changing, wow; this was a different side of Hermione we haven't seen before!(what exactly was in the alcohol she had last night?) Anyways, she randomly went into her walk-in-closet when she changed something that would expose something she didn't want Ron to see. When she finished changing she made her way to the bathroom to apply her daily dosage of makeup (her one from the night before had smudged off from the party). Ron had a very shocked expression when Hermione was finished getting ready. He had never seen her this pretty, he knew she had done this for him. (aww, how sweet!)  
  
It was about 7:30 before everyone had finally reached Harry's apartment. They just needed something to preoccupy the time till the club that they where going to that night opened....  
  
Stay tuned to see what goes down at the club!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-* A/N: do you like it? It was kinda not wild, but it shows what a bad hangover can be like.R/R! 


	3. meeting up with an old friend

a/n-I don't own anything blah blah ..yeah-you know  
  
I don't remember a thing!-Chapter 3-meeting up with old friends  
  
"So Harry, what do you have in your apartment that can occupy us for the next two hours?" Ginny questioned him  
  
"umm..well, uhh..we could just watch tv or drink or.."  
  
"eh..there is nothing on tv.." Cho said after she threw down the remote after flipping through all of the channels.  
  
"Harry, don't tell me that you invited those two pussy-assed guys to the club with us" Fred said as he was looking out the window  
  
"Who? Dean and Seamus? No, they had to do something for their work, they couldn't come, why? And why are you looking out the window?"  
  
"Well, someone just parked right outside your building, and they aren't muggles" Fred answered. Harry rushed to his door and looked out the peep hole, and he saw a bleached blonde haired guy coming towards the door. Harry opened up the door quickly and greeted his friend who he hadn't seen in a while.  
  
"Malfoy! Woah, it's been a while hasn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, it has..I'm glad you called me, I have nothing to do tonight and I'm off for the night from the shop. It's weird to see you guys again, it's been what? Two years? Hey Cho, hows the strippin' business commin?" Malfoy said with a pat to Cho's ass, they had a thing for each other when Malfoy came into the strip joint she worked at one night. It didn't last long though, even though Cho and Malfoy were similar, evil, rich, and both worked at mediocre jobs to make some money till they could find jobs in the wizarding world. "Eh..you know I quit that job a while ago. I work at a hair salon now." "ooh, nice to see that you still are in with the muggle businesses." She gave him a hard slap across the face, "don't try that shit with me again Malfoy, at least it's better than working in a pet shop"  
  
"hey! I like those animals..and they like me back.."  
  
"can we stop this damn bickering and get to the clubs?" Fred interrupted. "yeah yeah..lets go..who wants a ride with me?" Hermione asked. Fred, George, Cho, and Angelina went in Fred's SUV while Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Malfoy went in Hermione's BMW.  
  
Stick around to see what happens at the club-sorry I haven't updated in a really really long time-I'll update soon!-r/r! 


	4. in 'da club

I don't remember a thing!  
  
Chapter 4-In da' club  
  
"Ouch Malfoy! You smushed me into the door!" Ginny shouted when Hermione made a sharp turn onto a new street on the way to The Treble Clef.  
  
"I can't help if 'Mione is a bad driver!" Malfoy replied  
  
"Shut your mouth Malfoy, or I'll throw you out of my car and make you walk the rest of the way" Hermione said, sounding as if she had a bunch of wild kids in the backseat and was trying to tame them.  
  
In ten minutes time Hermione was carefully parking her BMW in a spot next to Fred's car and everyone hopped out and made their way into the Treble Clef. An upbeat song was playing on the large stereo and Hermione firstly made her way over to the bar; Ron came with her only because she was holding on tightly to his hand. Draco started scavenging for girls while Cho and George started dancing and Fred and Angelina got their drinks. Harry and Ginny took two seats at a little table and decided to wait for another song to dance.  
  
"Can I have a Vodka on the Rox and a Gin and Tonic please?" Hermione said to one of the bar ladies.  
  
"You are going to get so wasted Hermione, how will we get home?" Ron asked her.  
  
"Oh don't worry about that Ron..how do you think we've gotten home the past nights we've spent here?"  
  
"Oh, well, I've probably just been too wasted to remember"  
  
"yeah, probably" Hermione said, handing Ron his gin and tonic and leading him over to a table near Ginny and Harry's.  
  
Cho had been on the dance floor, booty shaken' like crazy, George's hair had been all messed up from he being the thing Cho shook her booty up against. Fred and Angelina were dancing strangely while trying to keep their drinks in the glasses they had. The song changed to a familiar one that all of the girls squealed at and every lady in the club went to the dance floor and started a rather odd dance routine, with Cho the leader, who was quickly pushed to the group of ladies by the girls who ran the bar, clearly making them have authority. The boys, clearly not having a dance routine to the particular song just stood off to the side while the girls went rowdy while shaken their asses and dancing with each other.  
  
"Ron! Get me another vodka will you?" Hermione said, while still dancing.  
  
Ron and the other guys all went over to the bar to refill their drinks and soon after the song ended and another one came on. Malfoy was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"hey Harry, where's Malf?" Ginny questioned. "I haven't seen him since I got out of the car."  
  
"Uh.I don't know, I suppose he went to go find a girl or something"  
  
"oooh, oh Harry!?! Can I go and dance in one of those?!" Ginny said while pointing to one of the many cages that where suspending from the ceiling, several girls where already making their way up to go dance in them.  
  
"Uhh..sure Gin, if you want to"  
  
Ginny squealed with delight and pulled Hermione away from Ron and went to go get more drinks before heading over to one of the cages. Harry and Ron got different drinks, Ron with a corona and Harry with a coors, before they went and grabbed another seat. The two guys just sat and stared at their two girls who were dancing wildly in the cage, they danced for what it seemed like to Harry a million songs and on his and Ron's way to go get them out Harry saw Ginny and Hermione snogging. Harry's eyes bulged and ran over to where they where and screamed "Hey Ginny!! You wanna come with me to dance over here?!" Harry asked, trying to get her away from Hermione. Ron just stood there paralyzed, just as he did when he saw the two girls snogging before at a previous truth or dare game. Ginny pulled away from Hermione and looked down at Harry.  
  
"Awh, s'you I see. Okay zen." Ginny slurred before opening the cage door and hopping into Harry's arms. Ron went up there and carefully took Hermione out of the cage and brought her over to sit down.  
  
Cho was chugging down her 10th drink for the night and slammed it back down on the bar. "Give me another vodka" she said anxiously. George pulled her close and kissed her and then said, "hmm..they have good vodka here, I'll take one as well" Later on that night everyone had been getting wasted yet again and Malfoy still was nowhere to be found. Cho's face was turning rather red while dancing. A few minutes later, she collapsed into George's arms. He panicked and ushered everyone over to help. Hermione pulled out her phone and dialed 911 while the others took her outside and laid her down.  
  
"D'you think she'll be alright?" George asked, he had turned ghostly white from seeing Cho collapse.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
a/n-heh.mel-it's sorta going your way-right? Lol-r/r!! 


End file.
